Ashes to Dust
by courtney-hanny
Summary: Every soldier has thoughts before they go into battle, what are they though? Are they dread, hope, fear, anger? What happens to the people around them? How do they cope?
1. Sammy

**Decided to make this several one shots, writing it as I get inspired. Also, check out my story, Up With The Angels.**

"Sammy, time to fight," Said Billy, son of Apollo. I breathed in then out, _you can do this_.

I put on a fake smile, hiding the dread and fear behind a mask of certainty, "lets go."

We grabbed our shields, swords and armor. I adjusted the straps, making sure they were comfortable. _Fight like the demon you are_.

I grabbed my sword and shield, heading to the front of the group. I barley made it up there, nerves so overpowering I felt like falling. _Last fight_.

"Listen up!" I shouted, trying to keep my voice from wavering. Every head turned to me, totaling up to a hundred. "Remember tactics, stay strong, and fight to the death!" I shouted, thrusting my sword in the air, listening to the battle cheers from the group in front of me. How are they not scared?

I turned around, and with wobbly knees, started walking to the barrier ahead of me. I took in every last bit of scenery before I walked outside, never to return. The cabins, the lake, the big house and the strawberry fields. Things I see everyday, never appreciated, never seen again.

As I walked past Thalia's pine, I rested my palm on it one last time. "Goodbye Thalia" I murmured before walking away, never to see it again.

As I walked away from the camp, with the hundred soldiers behind me, I could have sworn that the sky rumbled, as if Zeus was saying "goodbye."

We all caught the transport the camp supplied, though others, such as Nico, took their own transport.

Sitting in the buses, with Ally, my girlfriend, next to me I couldn't help but dread what was ahead of us.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her short, platinum blonde hair tucked behind one ear. Her blue eyes looking watery from the reflection of the sun.

"Nothing," I said, kissing her cheek. Ally was so perfect, in every way possible. She was kind, smart, funny, caring and happy, a rare combination.

She rested her head on my shoulder for the rest of the trip, playing with my dark hair, laughing at the differences between our hair colours.

I tried to smile, I tried to sound amused, I tried to forget what the prophecy said, I had too.

Ally didn't deserve me, she didn't know I was going to die today; she didn't know that I was going to break her heart.

Once we arrived in Manhattan, we got out of the car, and while everyone was readjusting their armor, I pulled her aside, I had to break up with her, to stop her heart from being broken further.

"Sammy?" she said, looking up into my eyes. For a second I didn't think I could tell her, I loved her, we had been together for years, I couldn't just dump her.

"Ally, I, I need to let you go," I said and instantly regretted what I said, really? I need to let you go? Sure, that was so putting her down easy.

Her smile dropped, and her eyes turned dull, "What?"

"I don't want to Ally," I said, thinking of what I could say, looking up onto the horizon.

"I, I think I understand," she said quietly, looking down, and being quiet, as if trying to make herself small.

"I don't want to Ally, I love you, you have to believe that ok?"

She got mad, looking up at me, and she kicked me in the leg, before stomping off.

My heart cracked in too, and I felt as if someone had injected me with dread, filling me until I pop.

Resisting the urge to cry and breakdown in tears, I lugged myself over to the soldiers waiting for me.

After giving out orders, I realized that the nerves were gone, and only disappointment remained.

Walking to the front line, I saw Ally walking in the opposite direction. I looked at her but she looked away, eyes red and puffy.

Like a stab to the heart, I felt guilty all over again. The fighting was a daze, left, right, up, down, parley, defend.

I fought for hours and hours, defeating the endless amount of opponents that tried to beat me.

Finally, at the end of the day, a worthy opponent came up to me.

"Well, well, well, a son of Hermes, are you worthy to fight me?" Smirked this blonde haired boy, aged seventeen like me, slightly shorter, 5' 10' while I was 6' 2'.

"Bite me," I said, starting the battle. It was a constant reply of blows, back and forth, back and forth.

I was slowly getting tired, and so was the other dude. We were getting sloppy, and when he made a stupid stab to my heart, which I counter attacked and made a swing at his shoulder.

As soon as I hacked my sword into his shoulder, he started smiling. Though before I could feel something slowly sinking into my back.

"What?" was all I could say before I collapsed, blood spilling out of my mouth.

He chuckled, leaving me alone. No one else was around, and I lay on the ground. _This is the end, but don't worry, you shall not be alone when you take your last breath._

Then before someone could have said 'die', someone rushed over to me, leaning me against them.

My vision was blurred, though after hearing the person whisper, "Sammy, no, no, no, Sammy, come back." And start crying I immediately knew it was Ally.

"Ally?" I said, blood still spilling from my mouth.

"Yes Sammy?" She said, holding in her tears, rocking me back and forth, back and forth.

"I love you Ally," I said, before my vision became darker, and the world started blacking out around me.

Distant, like she was yelling from a long way away, Ally said, "I love you too Sammy." Before my vision disappeared completely, and I knew I was dead, though I was peaceful now, no more worries.

_No more worries…._

**Read and Review!**


	2. Matt

**Even though the first chapter was in first person, I am going to be a retard and make this third person.**

**Read and Review!**

_Say a prayer to the gods, kneel on the ground, sway in the breeze._

"Oh Ares, god of war, may you let us be victorious in our battle, may there not be may casualties, and may we win honorably, Amen."

_There shall be casualties, one that may bring an end to your world. _

Matt did not here that though, he got up from the floor, and got ready for bed. As he lay in the warmth and comfort underneath his covers, he thought about the twelve years of his life so far.

His fond childhood memories, with a smiling mother, Natalie, her curly brown hair swaying in the breeze. Her caramel eyes, the way they would always compliment him, _Matt, I love you, _they would say while she smiled down at him as he stumbled through his youth.

The year when he was ten while he was at school and his enemy turned out to be a satyr, to take him to this place, _Camp_. Then when he got back home to pack, he found his mother lying dead on the couch, a slashed throat. He can still remember the satyr carrying him out of the house because he wouldn't leave his mothers side.

He remembered the time when he got to camp and saw the girl he still likes today, Amelia Bon, daughter of Demeter. He could still remember the way she looked back then, her long, flowing, honey blonde hair and her beautiful brown eyes. He can still remember stuttering constantly when talking to her and getting laughed at by his violent siblings.

"Come on little Matty," Amelia would call to him as he fought on her side in capture the flag, the way she would run around in her armour and he would have to follow her.

"I'm a tactician!" he could call after her but she would never listen, still running up ahead and laughing. He could still remember her falling in love with his half sibling, Marco, and the way he would laugh at him and call Matt a squirt, even though he was only a year older. He could remember Amelia, Milly for short, laughing at Matt too even though both of you were best friends.

He could remember then running into the woods and finding a secret cave, sitting there and crying about his mother's death, how she just left him to these nasty people. "I hate you mum!" he screamed at the sky, "I HATE YOU!"

He can still remember when he had to go on a quest with Marco and Milly, having to put up with them, for weeks. For eleven years olds, they were immature, always sneaking up on him, pranking him and making fun of him. he could remember when he had to fight with them against three Cyclops and how Marco died and how Milly didn't talk for the rest of the quest.

Now, lying in the Ares cabin, he still tried to understand why he was so different from the Areas cabin. Was it his blonde hair? His pale blue eyes? How he was a less violent looking person than the rest of them? Was it his quiet personality? Or the fact he liked to read? How he preferred to be a general or commander rather than the soldier?

_You have a heart, you have emotion, you have love. Aphrodite cursed you with this, making you different. _

He still couldn't hear the voice.

_It explains why you are quiet, non violent, and are small. _

You are different Matt, his mother would say to him, though now he knows why.

He understands, _you understand_…

Matt finally drifts into sleep, calmer then he ever has been.

* * *

><p>"Matt wake up you little runt," Clarisse calls from across the room. He wakes instantly knowing that he would be punched otherwise.<p>

As he looked outside the window next to his bunk he remembered that there was a war today, as everyone was getting ready.

"Clarisse, why aren't we getting ready for the battle?" He asked quietly, as so no one would look at him.

"Because we're not going," Clarisse said gruffly and he decides\d to leave it at that, _Only the gods know what would happen if you pester her._

Matt went outside and decided to go and help the rest of the camp, _your real family,_ to get ready.

He saw Annabeth, though steered clear as she didn't look happy her boyfriend was getting all of the action. _Haha, her boyfriend._ Percy wasn't really her boyfriend but they basically acted like they were going out and everyone teased them about it.

Her looked around, and turned to find his friend Tom from the Demeter cabin helping everyone by checking supplies off the list. "Tom!" Matt called out and ran over to him, and Tom stopped what he was doing and waved.

"Hey Matt, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Tom asked and Matt looked down, ashamed.

"Clarisse isn't letting us go to battle, so we are all staying here."

"Oh," Tom said, looking down at the ground, sad. Matt knew he was hoping for him to come, so they could fight together.

"I never said I wasn't going," He said, trying to act brave, though inside he was just as scared as everyone else.

Tom's face lit up, "Really?"

"You can count on it." Matt instantly wished he hadn't said that, because as soon as he did, he felt an uneasiness gather around him and he knew something bad was going to come from it.

After Tom left to go and do something or other, Matt went back to his cabin and quickly grabbed his armour and weapons.

He rushed outside and went into the Demeter cabin to meet Tom again, but he only found Milly. She was sitting on her bunk, crying? Before he could rush out of the room she looked up at him, and he instantly felt bad.

"What are you doing here Matt?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, getting up and adjusting the straps on her armour.

Matt swallowed hard, _dam_, he thought, _im going to be in trouble._ "Oh er, I thought Tom was here but obviously he's not so I'll just leave," He said, rushing to her door. Though before he could turn the handle, vines snapped around his ankles, bringing him to the hard wooden floor.

_Dam those Demeter children._

"Not so fast Matt," she said coming up to him. Her voice was fragile, and she sounded hurt. It made his heart drop, again.

"What Milly," He said, nervous, another unusual thing for an Ares child.

"Im, im sorry Matt," she said before running out the door, the vines dropping away from his feet as she left. He stayed there though, and thought, again.

* * *

><p>Getting to the battle was a blur, piling into the transport, riding there, then getting out. After going up to Olympus with everyone then coming back down to find the world asleep. Pretending to be a child of Apollo, (because there were so many), he was sent to the Williamsburg bridge with the rest of the Apollo cabin.<p>

Fighting from behind an over turned bus, he shot arrow after arrow at the never ending number of enemies. They were slowly gaining, and even though Matt was scared, he kept shooting at them, which only seemed to irritate them. _Keep on shooting, just keep on shooting. _

Finally, when they were almost over run, Percy and Annabeth showed up, and Percy did his magical thing and charged at the enemies with Annabeth.

Feeling new hope, Matt kept firing his arrows that never seemed to run out. Then slowly, when it finally seemed they had a chance at winning, Kronos came.

A wave of fear passed through the defenders, a few from behind the bus even got up as if to run. Though Percy charged straight at them and the fight started all over again.

Matt, getting bored of shooting arrows, got up and pulled out his sword, Ares instincts taking over, he charged at the enemy.

_It is the end for you,_

Matt finally heard the voice, which whispered to him for so long. "I don't care." He said with determination as he disintegrated another monster.

_Ares spirit showing through finally, you, among all, resemble your father's alternate the most. _

Matt stopped at that compliment, pausing with his sword above his head. Resemble his father the most? Really? Does this voice even know of Clarisse?

Matt stood there for a long time, and for some reason no monster attacked him, in fact, they walked straight through him.

As he stood there, time seemed to speed up, eventually making everything into a blur, fuzzy to anyone in Matt's time frame who bothered to look. Then finally, like lurching out of a dream, time snapped back to normal and Matt collapsed forward, onto nothing.

He fell from the Williamsburg Bridge, or what was left of it anyway. Heading straight towards the water, he tucked himself into a ball replaying every important person in his life, over and over again.

Mother.

Tom.

Charlie.

All of his siblings.

The voice.

Though the one person that he thought of last before he died was Milly, and how he never got to express his true feelings.

"I love you Milly." He whispered before he splattered into the water, which was like concrete.

_You came to an end, though not an honorable one. _

* * *

><p>Milly sat in the headquaters, checking off the list of everyone who came through, as to know who didn't get checked off was to be looked for.<p>

Matt's name wasn't on the list, as he was an Ares child, and they were back at Camp. Tom never told anyone he was there so no one went looking for him, or even bothered to notice he was at the war in the first place.

_Just another camper. _

When Clarisse came, she never noticed that he was never with her.

No one ever looked for Matt Calsiri, and only Tom, Charlie and Milly ever thought about him after that battle.

_Only faint thoughts. _

His name wasn't added to the end of summer bead, and his name was lost at that place that was once his home.

Never to be recovered again.

**What inspired me for this story was that there are always the people who don't die heroically, though they were still heroic. They might have not had anyone close to them so they die and no one stops are remembers them.**

**This story was for those people. **


	3. Emily

**Ok sorry if it makes it confusing but I am going to start to just well make the story 3rd or 1st person whenever I believe that it should be written like that. I will try to make it a pattern but other than that, read and review!**

Emily, daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck was always the popular child, the golden girl you might call her.

With her dark brown hair, shoulder height and her blue eyes with her tanned skin, it made her the girl that got whatever she wanted.

After figuring out she was a demi-god at the age of six, she said farewell to her father and made her way to Camp half-blood by following her 'senses' as she called them.

She had figured out she was a daughter of Tyche, on her way to Camp half-blood and used her mothers powers to win battles with monsters and basically get whatever she wanted.

As soon as she got to Camp half-blood, she made sure that she was the Tyche counselor even though she was only six and that cabin stayed in the Hermes cabin. She was elected because her siblings feared her, and that was just how she liked it.

Emily got to go on all of the quests that she wanted, she got the food that she wanted, and she even got extra food so she wouldn't have to 'sacrifice' her meal for her mother.

Emily was sadly, one of the most spoilt girls in the world.

No one liked her, they didn't want her to play soccer with them, swim with them, be on their side of capture the flag, they didn't want her to sword fight or practice archery with them. They wanted her to leave them alone, though because she got whatever she wanted, she went and did those things with them anyway.

As she got older, she became more grateful and less spoilt, though everyone was still treating her like the spoilt brat she once was.

Only one person saw her for what she was, Thalia Grace. After joining the hunters at twelve because of everyone's hatred of her, she was happy.

After the battle of Manhattan, where Emily saw her and started talking to her. Thalia offered her to join the hunters, and she did gladly, she left without saying good-bye, which the rest of the camp approved of.

From there, Emily became the least selfish person in the world, one that fought for others rights and she became a well respected warrior, she becoming friends with all of the hunters in the Hunt.

That was Emily's life until today, and even though she didn't like her past, she was grateful that it brought her here.

Sitting around the campfire with the others, toasting marshmallows, they were talking about the usual, upcoming fights, new recruits and the newly found monsters.

"Emily," Thalia said, waking Emily from her trance, where she was lost in her past.

"Yes Thalia?" She asked, making sure she was formal around the lieutenant of the hunt, even if she was her friend.

"Percy Jackson," at that everyone made disdainful faces, "went missing a few days ago, I have agreed to go looking for him, and all of the hunters are to come along." A wave of groans passed through the circle of hunters but Thalia ignored it, causing it to die quickly.

"Emily, you are to take two other hunters with you and are to go looking for him separately, while I go off with the rest of the hunt."

Emily nodded, mutual feelings on this idea, "Yes Thalia."

"You are to leave tomorrow with one tent, a weeks worth of supplies and two companions, though make sure they are willing to go, otherwise you will fail."

Emily nodded again, and realized how much she had changed, the old Emily would have wanted to go alone, arguing with Thalia until she said she could.

"Yes Thalia," she said, only thinking about the mission until she was dismissed, laying in her bed, drifting off into restless sleep, a bad thought in her head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emily<em>," someone called to her, it was green, trees and grass and bushes that went on forever. Green.

Emily turned around; no one was there, how was that possible though? How did here something that didn't exist?

"_Your last night,"_ said the voice again, its voice softly echoing off the walls she was trapped in, wait walls?

"_Wake Emily, spend your last day with your friends,_" The voice said once more until she was shoved back into reality, falling off the place where it existed…

* * *

><p>Emily groggily opened her left eye, and was startled by its results. Every hunter from her tent was leaning over her, their faces showing concern, though she couldn't understand why.<p>

"What's going on here?" Said the familiar voice of Thalia as she pushed through the crowd. "Are you alright?" She said to Emily, giving her a hand and lifting her off the floor, wait floor?

"Why was I on the floor?" she asked and Veronica answered, a nymph who joined around the same time as she had.

"You fell out of bed, screaming and," she paused as if considering words, "scratching yourself."

"What?" Emily asked, looking at her arms and legs sure enough finding fingernail markings all over them.

"Enough!" Thalia said, stopping the slow creep of whispers that started up again. "Who are you taking for your mission?"

Without thinking, Emily said, "Pipper and Veronica."

Pipper and Veronica immediately started packing, as did Emily and quickly they found themselves leaving the hunters camp.

After walking for most of the day, not particularly looking for that Percy boy, they decided to camp, thinking of strategies to find him as quick as possible.

Emily couldn't shake the voice from her head, "_Your last night._"

As the sun began to set, Emily felt like she had conquered her destiny, though she was wrong, very wrong.

Just as they were about to go to sleep, Emily noticed that Pipper began to get out of bed, picking up her special knife from the floor next to her. Suddenly scared, Emily pulled her own knife out from under her pillow, thinking there may be a monster outside.

Pipper started advancing to Emily's bed, and Emily thought she was about to warn her that there was going to be a monster attack and that she should get ready.

Though as Pipper started getting closer to her bed, she raised her knife ever so slowly and Emily quickly became alarmed.

Pipper then brought her knife up high above her head, lowering it to the place that held Emily's heart…

Instincts taking over, Emily rolled to the side just as Pipper shoved her knife into the place where her chest once was.

She tried to kill Pipper, aiming a stab to the kidneys; one stab can kill you quickly.

Though Emily was distracted, missing Pipper's kidneys and not even cutting her.

_Last night. _Echoed in her head as Pipper shoved Emily onto the floor, pinning her down using her knees, leaving Emily defenseless.

"Always the best, always the prettiest, well not anymore Emily Jane, not anymore," Pipper chuckled as she started carving patterns in Emily's face with her knife, almost causing Emily to pass out in pain, a wash of red all over her face. Then finally, before Emily passed out, Pipper plunged her knife into Emily's heart.

_Last night, _Echoing in her head as she took her last breath.

**For the people that have always misunderstood. **


	4. Sophie

"And so she then learnt that life was meant to be hard, because if it wasn't, then it wasn't worth living. The end." I said, shutting the book and putting it on the floor next to me.

"That story sucked," said Billy, this eleven-year-old jerk from the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Well obviously you don't get it then." I said, getting up and walking back to my cabin from the campfire, which was now just smoldering pile of ruins.

Once I got back to my cabin, I plunked myself down on my bed, thinking about the story that I just read.

Oh how I just love my cabin, full of Athenian things, like libraries and all that nerdy stuff, even though they can barely read. See, I don't have dyslexia in fact I am hyperlexic meaning that I could read super long books before the age of five, though I didn't, as they bored me at the time.

"Sophie," Whispered someone from the window, waking me from my peachy thoughts.

I lazily dragged myself off my bed, making sure that I didn't get any permanent injuries from falling from the top bunk. Once I picked myself up off the floor, I managed to walk over to the window, where I could see the shadow of a person standing there.

"Come back later, please Timmy?" I said sleepily, ready to drop right there.

"I need to see you Sophie, please." My Timmy whispered from his position on the ground, only tilting his head up ever so slightly to look at me, even though I was the one in the window, yeah im that short and he's that tall.

"Fine, I'll come out." I said, looking behind me to make sure everyone was asleep, even though it was pointless because I would have woken them up when I fell from the bunk, I don't know why they don't wake, they must be hibernating or something. I ducked out of the window, and for the first time since I saw him, bothered to use my muscles properly and managed to land in front of Timmy, somewhat gracefully.

We hugged, "Where did you go?" I asked him and I could feel him tense.

"I had to go somewhere," he said slowly, as if considering what to say.

"Where?" I said, holding him at arms length, hoping he wouldn't lie to my face.

"Uh, another camp." I could so tell he was lying.

"Yeah, really? Well then you can take me next time." I said, smirking, knowing I had him cornered.

"You cant come Soph, you will get killed, it's dangerous there."

"I'm a better fighter then you!"

"Lets just drop this ok? I missed you Soph and I need to ask you something."

"Ask away" I said standing there, arms crossed.

"Do you love me?" he said and I felt nervous, my strong stature disintegrating around me, did he just ask that?

"Do you love me?" I asked him, hoping not to make a fool of myself.

"Yes, I love you Sophie… do you love me?" I could see him blush and I jumped on him, kissing him.

"Yes," I whispered, the night breeze upon us, "Yes, I do."

'''

"Come on Sophie, we have to go!" Shouted my little brother, Hamish, who just woke me from the little sleep that I was gunning for.

"Five minutes," I groaned but it was no use, as he started jumping up and down on my knees, threatening the whole bunk to shake.

"But the bus is here now!" He shouted, laughing and then started to shake me and that along with jumping on me, does NOT get me in a good mood.

God, the immaturity of a ten year old. "Im coming, im coming, just get off me ok?" I groaned again, getting out of bed.

Once I was dressed, I quickly went and saw Timmy, who was standing outside his cabin, the Nike cabin. He was waiting for me outside, as usual, and we made small talk, trying to get up the courage to walk away, knowing we wont see each other for another year.

Timmy, aged sixteen, same as me, is exactly one month older then me, down to the hour. He has dark brown hair that falls in waves above his eyes. Caramel colored eyes, which always gives me the impression that I am looking into autumn, my favourite season.

He is 6' 2' and makes me feel both small and protected because im about half a foot shorter then him. He always wears a black t-shirt and jeans, making him stand out in camp, which is a sea of orange.

"You have to go now Sophie," he whispered to me, signaling that we both had to go. He gave me one last kiss before I turned to leave, but before he let go of my hand, he put something in my palm.

"Go," he whispered, letting me look at his eyes one more time, knowing I wont see my autumn for another year. I nodded like an idiot and turned around, walking slowly to the bus where Hamish was waiting impatiently.

Hamish is my full brother, though I don't quite understand why. I think its because Athena never got over my dad.

Hamish, like me, has the typical blonde hair, tanned skin and grey eyes. Even though he is ten, I can so tell he will be the next "Luke Callestan". When he smiles, he lifts up the whole world around you and when he laughs, its music to your ears.

"Come on Sophie, I wanna go see dad." He complained, oh I forgot to mention that he could win the gold medal in complaining along with just about everything else, In fact, the only things I hold against him is the fact I have more of an attitude then him and that im slightly smarter than him.

"Yeah, yeah lets go," I said, turning around and catching a glimpse of Timmy one last time, though his back was turned to me, so I only got to see the back of him and the front of Chiron before I got in the bus.

The ride was particularly boring, until we got to the freeway, then it got interesting.

"Sophie," Hamish's voice whispered to me, "can you feel that," his voice wavered and died out, leaving me to whisper back.

"Feel what?" I whispered, putting my hand on my brother's arm, feeling him shake under me.

"That," he said and I started to feel it, monster.

"Duck," I whispered to him and he curled up on the floor, leaving me to slowly pull out my knife.

Then, ever so quietly, I unbuckled my seat belt. "One, two, three." I whispered and opened the door, stealthy rolling out onto the road, watching my brother drive away, having a bad feeling of dread as I watched him disappear towards home.

I turned around in a complete circle, waiting for the monster to attack me, but it didn't.

_Be smarter, it still doesn't know you're here. _

Whispered a voice in my head, though I paid no attention to it.

Everything started turning black, and I started to panic, _black, that thing that you fear most. Run._

I listened, sprinting back towards camp, though I was too far away, I would never make it.

_The end._

I stopped, realizing that I would either die or live today; today was the day, the one in my dreams.

I turned to face the blackness, now suffocating the road and the greenery around it. It brought flashbacks, one where I lost another I held dear.

"Danielle" I screamed, turning in a complete circle around the rocky landscape of the south-western United States. "Danielle" I screamed, though I knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to answer my call.

It was starting to get dark, and I ran north, instincts telling me she was there. I spotted a cave, seeing there was a fire of some kind inside it, which was going to help me get through the night, which was chilling me to the bone.

I sprinted off towards the cave, and once I reached the entrance, I found the fire was ablaze, giving off a warmthness that seeped into your skin, leaving you warm and sleepy.

I got out my knife, just incase it was a trap, and made my way to the back of the cave. It was shallow, but from the entrance it deceits you, making it look deep.

When I got to the end, I found Danielle. I started to scream, seeing that she was dead, and was lying in a pool full of blood. Before I could get out of the cave, realizing it was some sort of trap, I collapsed, from the enchanted fire, leaving me to sleep in a world of black, full of dead bodies and enchanted fires…

I started screaming, clutching my ears as the memory came back, as vivid as day, and I fell to my knees, leaving me defenseless to the monster that did this.

"Oh poor Sophie, dying and her poor Timmy wont do anything about it." Mocked a voice from above me, standing over me. I couldn't see who it was because my eyes were squeezed shut, and the darkness would have left him invisible to the shadows.

_He has him,_

I managed to open my eyes, finding I could see the evil man perfectly.

"There, there, it wasn't so hard was it?" He smiled, though it made me want to scream all over again.

Then, unannounced, he stumbled forward, and had a look of anger on his face as he turned around and lashed out to a struggling figure behind him.

"Filthy mutt," he whispered as he shoved the figure next to me, and I saw autumn, though it was fading, scared and distant.

"Timmy!" I screamed and he just looked at me and shook his head, letting me know that he was going to do the unthinkable. Keep me alive.

"Oh haha, poor Sophie, now ready to be released and for her darling Timmy to take her place."

"NO!" I screamed but something came down on my head, pushing me back into darkness, my biggest fear.

"Sophie" Whispered a soothing voice, stern and kind. I opened my eyes, finding a woman, mid thirties, leaning over me.

The resemblance to my brother was unimaginable, she looked just like him, except she has black hair, and the obvious, she is a girl. Athena.

Even though she was Athena, and she had other children who look like her, it isn't the same. All my other half sisters and brothers look like her, but they are all influenced by their mortal parents, while Hamish looks exactly like her, right down to where there eyes crinkle.

"Come here," she said and enveloped me in her arms, which was a weird feeling, since she wasn't even there.

"What's happening?" I asked her and she looked at me, worry seeping into her features, looking even more like Hamish.

"Sophie," She said hesitantly.

"Just tell me," I asked her and she sighed, signaling that I had one but I wouldn't like the story that she was going to tell me.

"Once they knocked you out, they," she paused, giving me the chance to tell her not to continue, but I stayed silent.

"They," she continued, "started to torture you and Timmy leaped forward to stop them before they killed you," tears started gathering in her eyes, and my own were getting watery.

"They had their stygian iron sword held high in the air and brought it down on Timmy's back, causing him to die instantly." I started to cry, and she hugged me again, letting me cry into her shoulder, soaking her shirt.

"Though the sword also touched you, reaping your soul from your body." I nodded my head, not needing her to continue.

"Dead." I whispered.

As soon as I whispered that, I was brought into darkness again, letting the invisible rope pull me to Timmy, the one who I will spend the rest of my peacefulness with.

I am safe

Happy

Peaceful, I am peaceful.


End file.
